Mistakes
by behaveyourself
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes, some your more thankful for. Warning for language! HP/GW and hints of HG/RW
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I promise to put them back where I found them when I'm done. I promise.

A/N, for those of your who read my first story, the link to Ginny's wedding dress can be found on my profile. I want it myself!

On with the story.

* * *

"Get out." he shouted.

"What?"

"I said, get out - NOW." Ron's bellow rang across the living room of the tiny London flat. Dazed and confused, Hermione left in a hurry. Hermione walked the deserted streets of London as the tears ran down her face. She thought of earlier events.

She remembered coming home ah her usual time and sitting down with Ron to eat dinner, they ate in their usual comfortable silence, that is, until Ron got that bloody phone call. She watched him as his lips thinned and his ears turned pink. He then turned towards Hermione and spoken into the receiver. Hermione's stomach dropped as his expression turned to one of disgust as he'd started to shout. Her stomach dropped as she fled. The streets of London weren't the most comforting of places to be, but after 10 minutes, she'd come to a stop outside Harry and Ginny's house. Grimmauld Place looked as intimidating as it had ever done. It was still Headquarters for the Order, but now Voldemort was gone and his followers either dead or in Azkaban, there was nothing left for them to do, and so the weekly meetings had turned into monthly get-togethers amongst friends where a great deal of alcohol was consumed.

Hermione approached the large front door and rapped sharply with the silver door knocker. Moments later, Ginny swung the door back to reveal a tearful Hermione at the other side.

"Jesus, Hermione, come in." Ginny stepped aside and walked through to the kitchen. Hermione followed her and seated herself at the large oak table. Ginny flicked her wand and the teacups and kettle floated around in a choreographed routine until two cups of tea were sat in front of them. Slowly, another tear slid down Hermione's cheek. She realised the couldn't hold it in any longer as she allowed loud sobs to consume her body. Ginny was unable to do anything but offer soft words of comfort and held her until she calmed down. Eventually the sobs subsided and Hermione was fit to speak.

"Tell me what's wrong, Hermione." She looked at Hermione.

"Ron's… kicked me out, Gin."

"But why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She sighed and wiped her nose. "I just don't know. I came home, and we ate dinner as usual, until he got that a phone call. I don't know who it was, but he hung up, and started shouting for me to get out." Her body was consumed by heartbreaking sobs once more as Ginny held her friend close and apparated them both to a guest bedroom. She tucked Hermione in and sleep came quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked into the kitchen with sleep still in her eyes. She's woken up in the night crying until she fell back to sleep. Hermione was more confused than ever, usually, after a fight, Ron had found her and came to say sorry. They then went back to their flat and got on like a house on fire. But she instantly recognised that after last night's outburst, this probably wasn't going to happen. She took up the chair she sat in last night and Ginny placed some toast in front of her.

"Eat."

When Ginny had gone to bed the previous night, she'd explained to Harry everything Hermione had told her. She lay in his arms as he stroked her hair. He couldn't think why Ron would've acted like that, although, he had admitted that Ron seemed a little off lately, he'd also suggested that Hermione move in until this is sorted out. She'd fallen asleep in his arms pondering the strange actions of her brother.

"Hermione," Ginny began to speak again, "Harry and I think it's a good idea for you to move in until this thing, whatever it is, has been sorted out."

"Thank you. Thank you both." Hermione looked from one to the other and smiled gratefully. She assumed Ginny had filled Harry in on the situation. She was grateful she didn't have to go through the story again.

"Now, I'll go over and collect your things. I'll have a word with Ron." With a crack, she'd apparated before Hermione had got a word in. Ginny appeared into the lounge of their flat. Harry and herself had been here a few times before, but Ron and Hermione had always liked to go to their house instead, their house offered more space. Hermione had done up the flat as best she could on the what little they had, the second hand sofas were in good condition and faced the fire with their back to the open plan kitchen/dining room. Ginny sat down as she saw Ron coming from the bathroom.

"Oh, uh, hey." Ron muttered as he dried his hair.

"I'm here for Hermione's things." she said, and he pointed her in the direction of the bedroom. Ginny nodded and went in. She found Hermione's draws, and shrunk their contents so she could fit them all into one bag. She went to find Ron. "Now Ronald." She mimicked her mother's serious tone. "What the **hell **do you think your playing at?! She turned up on my doorstep last night in tears because some fucking insensitive bastard threw her out with no warning or reason! I'm not leaving without a fucking good explanation."

He looked at her, his lips thinned and his ears turned a lovely shade of pink as he got himself worked up once more.

"It appears, **she**, has been bed hopping! And I hope she's coming back for the rest of her stuff, you haven't packed much."

Ginny was mortified. She couldn't believe it possible, but Ron seemed to think so. She didn't say anything and left for home.

Ginny had been gone half an hour before she popped back into the kitchen, Hermione hadn't said a word and Harry had gone to the library to read a bit before his fiancé returned. He heard a crack meaning she was home and went downstairs for all the details.

"Hermione, he seems to think, you've been cheating." Hermione's face went pale.

"You don't believe him do you?!" Hermione asked, the panic was evident in her voice. "Oh God, he's going to tell you parents and everyone's going to hate me. Why would he say that, Gin? I haven't done anything!" Hermione put her head in her hands and started to cry. Harry put his arms round her and held her, he looked up at Ginny.

"Hermione, sweetie, no, I don't believe him. It's not right Harry! I don't fucking understand it." Ginny collapsed onto a chair. She was clearly angry. "Your not going back though Hermione, I've got all your things, your staying right here."

"He can bloody swivel is he thinks your going to go back, Hermione." Harry stated.

"Ah, the thing is… he's already said, that, your not welcome back anyway." Hermione choked on her tears and she looked up at Ginny.

"He's kicked me out- for good?!" She was heartbroken. "But how can he? I mean, we only, y'know, last night." At that last part, Harry tensed up, he was beginning to get uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, Three chapters in a day! Aren't you proud of me? Sorry it's a bit of a sucky chapter, I'll update soon.**

Hermione had been staying at Grimmauld Place for over a week, and still hadn't left the building other than to go to work, she continually worked over time, anything to stop her dwelling on what happened with Ron. Worried, Ginny owl'd Parvati for some help. Ginny knew her and Hermione were still good friends, so she filled in Parvati on all the necessary details before Parvati offered to take Hermione shopping_. I'm going to force her even if she doesn't want to,_ thought Ginny.

The next morning, Parvati could be heard rapping impatiently on the door, she was then let in by Ginny and the two marched up the stairs towards Hermione's room. They entered without warning to find Hermione still in bed.

"Right you, Granger. Up. We're going shopping, and there's not a spell you can cast to get you out of it." She flung back the covers to reveal Hermione's barely there night dress. Hermione looked up at Parvati's demanding face, the light was hurting her eyes. "What're you waiting for? Up, up, up!" Parvati grabbed Hermione's forearm and yanked her up and out of the bed. Transforming her clothes, she was promptly marched down the stairs and out of the door without a word in edgeways. "Granger, I am not having you dying or malnutrition or becoming a hermit because of that git. So, I've been called in and we're going shopping." Hermione just nodded. There was no use getting out of this, or even trying, Parvati would have her way. They eventually reached Oxford Street, which is where their walking pace slowed down and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

The day had a relaxed feel to it, the silences that were once awkward had transformed themselves into non-stop friendly banter. She and Parvati had become much closer after the war, and become good friends, as a result, Parvati no longer maintained her friendship with Lavender. That suited Hermione just fine, she wouldn't have minded if they did stay friends, but she'd hate it if she were to hang around all the time, like a fart in a phone box.

"Hermione? Are you still there?" Parvati's voice coming from the changing room had brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at her friend emerging from behind the heavy curtain in a tight black pencil skirt.

"Yeah, I love it. What's it for?"

"I have a job interview tomorrow." She hummed and checked out her backside in the mirror. "Does my bum look good in it?"

"Hoping for an office romance are we?" I chuckled and leant back against the wall.

"Mmmm, maybe. You never know."

"Where is this job interview anyway?" I asked. She was still busy with her reflection in the mirror.

"St. Mungo's. They need a new receptionist. Think of all those hot healers there!"

"Sounds like you'd rather pull a healer than get the job."

"That's where your wrong my dear. I'd rather have the job, because then, even if I don't pull, I can look at them whenever I want. Then I might get lucky. Come on, I'm buying it." Parvati disappeared back into the cubical and redressed herself before reappearing. "we're off to the Leaky Cauldron." The exited the shop and walked to Charing Cross Road.

She immediately noticed a pair of deep blue eyes as she entered the pub.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, for my lovely muse Brighde. **

They entered the room, it was dimly lit and the décor was still the same. The eyes were gone as Hermione scanned the room once more. She remembered her first time in the pub, it was used as a passage for Muggleborns into Diagon Alley when they received their Hogwarts letter. Goosebumps ran over her skin as she noticed the eyes once more, but in a different place to where she last saw them. They made contact as she and Parvati made their way to Neville, who was stood behind the bar.

"Firewhisky for me please, Neville. Hermione?" Parvati turned to her friend who was in her own world again. _What can you expect? _She thought, "Hermione."

She heard her name being called and looked at Parvati. "Yes? Drinks, oh, of course, butterbeer please, Neville."

"Right away ladies."

"Hey, Nev, aren't you teaching today?" Asked Parvati as she leaned on the bar.

"Ohh, no, not today. It's the last day of half term, I promised to stick around and help Hannah until I went. She really needs to hire more staff. The new cleaner is an absolute nutter." He handed the girls their beers and they went to sit down. Parvati noticed Hermione glancing over her shoulder, Parvati took note and whirled around to see a pair of blue eyes looking over at them.

"Ooft, I say Hermione, isn't he gooorgeous!" Parvati exclaimed!

"Shhhh, Christ almighty woman, keep your voice down!"

"Ooh, I'm sweating like a prostitute in Church, who **is** he? He's a bit of alright." Parvati grinned and leaned across the table to slap Hermione playfully on the arm, she drained her drink in one. "Go get him tiger, I need to be off. Ciao!" And she practically skipped out of the door. Nobody looked up at the strange girl prancing out, there's been much stranger things walk these floorboards. Hermione fished the latest copy of the Quibbler out of a bag, and flicked over an article Luna had penned. She heard the stool opposite her, previously occupied by Parvati, shift as somebody else sat on it. She tilted her head slightly to get a better view of the man sat on it. The owner of the deep blue eyes that had watched her and Parvati.

"Can I help?" Hermione asked. Her voice didn't give away how strangely nervous she felt. She'd faced Voldemort for heavens sake, why was she nervous when this man watched her?

His rich blue eyes bore into her, she felt like he was seeing past her skin, and looking at something much deeper. His voice was deep but undeniably smooth. His hair was short and bleached by the sun to a light ginger colour, he had lightly tanned skin and a strong jaw. From what she could see, the rest of his torso was quite muscular, she smiled slightly before facing him full on. After, all, she didn't want to appear rude.

"I thought you looked a bit lonely after your friend left." He nodded towards the door.

"Thank you for your concern.."

"Charlie. My name's Charlie." He gave her a killer smile.

"Thank you, Charlie, for your concern. But I really do need to go." She regretted leaving such a good looking man so soon after meeting him, but how was she to know that he wasn't using her just for passing the time until his date arrived? She put the Quibbler back into her bag and moved her chair back. She put her empty glass on the table and he reached out to grab her wrist. As soon as he realised what he'd done, he immediately removed his hand.

"Don't go, I mean, not yet." He looked at her apologetically. "If you'll let me, I'd like to take you for a drink. Just to say sorry for, well, manhandling you I think the word is."

"I don't know, I mean.." She began.

"Just a drink. Please." She looked into those eyes, those oh so familiar eyes… Why do they look so familiar? She agreed to meet him again the following night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N, Another chapter so soon! I really wanted to portray Molly as the overbearing Mother in this, shouting at Hermione for doing something wrong. But I didn't have the heart to. I love Molly too much. It's a bit longer than previous chapters.**

Hermione left the pub and thought it best if she took the Tube home. Funny, it hadn't taken long for her to think of Grimmauld Place as her home. She needed to think. She had no idea as to what made Ron throw her out in such haste. Exiting the tube station she made her way back. Clutching her new purchases, her grip tightened around the bag as her anger grew. How dare he throw her out with no reason or warning? She didn't even have all of her things, there were still various bits and pieces at the flat, like the antique mirror her aunt had given her for her fifteenth birthday. It was silver, with marble patterns etched into the back. _I bet Ron's stuck it in a drawer and forgotten I existed._ Anger made way for sadness as she remembered those nights they spent in their little flat, naked on the sofa in front of the fire, with the bed quilt strewn over them. They'd had nights like that regularly, and always came hand in hand with a bottle or two of wine. _And there I was, thinking he loved me… _Hermione didn't notice the tears falling over her face as she entered the front door. Sending her bags upstairs, she made way for the kitchen, fully expecting to have the house to herself. What did surprise her, was seeing Harry and Ginny in the kitchen, sat at the table with Molly. Molly looked up as soon as Hermione entered the kitchen, and immediately wiped away Hermione's tears, just as a mother would.

"What have I done, Molly?" And she leaned into the older woman and sobbed on her shoulder. Ginny came up behind her and soothingly patted her on the back until she'd calmed down.

"The truth is dear, I've been rather worried. It seems I haven't been able to get in touch with Ronald or yourself, I come round to see if Ginny or Harry knew anything and I was promptly informed you were living here and Ronald had thrown you out! Now, what am I to think, he's my son, but he can be a moron." Hermione laughed lightly. "There, that's better now dear. Harry's made us some tea, look. Do you know where Ron is?"

"No." She shook her head in the negative. "No, I haven't seen him since last Friday, since.. well, you know." "It seems nobody knows where the hell he's gotten to. Stupid boy."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Oh no dear! Not at all! Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Well, it's just, I figured you being his mother, he might have told you what I'd done, why he'd thrown me out. I must've done something terrible and you'd hate me for it." Molly noted the worry on Hermione's face, it was enough to convince her of Ron's stupidity and the girl really hadn't done anything wrong. Hermione was always an honest girl if anything, and incredibly bright too. If she didn't know, they didn't have a cat in hells chance of knowing until they heard it from Ron himself.

"I know I'm his mother, but I also know he can be an incredibly daft boy. There'll be an explanation, and we'll find out sooner or later. You need to be happy." With that, Molly disappeared into the fireplace and vanished in green flames back to her nest.

Hermione found she was more worried about Molly's reaction than anything else. The tears had vanished as Molly confirmed that they didn't hate her at all. She smiled to herself.

"Are you alright now?" Ginny asked tentatively. She patted Hermione's hand.

"Yeah, yeah I am, Gin. I just want you to know, I really appreciate all you've done for me. Both of you." She looked at Harry too.

"Anytime Hermione."

"I'll be turning in. Night."

* * *

The next day at work flew by. Monday's usually did. All of the calls from the weekend, except emergencies, waited until Monday when they could be dealt with. Magical creatures were always going to be a problem within the wizarding community. They couldn't repress the creatures through fear of striking up a rebellion. This is something they couldn't handle. There were also many magical creatures who had been a great help during the war, and so had earned their respect. _Pity they didn't have it in the first place, _she thought as she stacked the last of the papers on her desk, _they can wait until tomorrow. I have a date tonight._

Hermione entered a chic little restaurant at 7 o'clock that night. She hadn't told Harry or Ginny where she was going, or she was meeting someone. The restaurant was tucked into a nice corner near Leister Square, and surprisingly, not full or tourists. Hermione suspected it was a well kept secret you had to be let in on. The maître d' approached her and asked if she had a reservation, it seemed he also wanted to keep the restaurant tourist free too. It was hard to find a nice place to eat in London without it being swarmed with tourists and those little muggle digital cameras. Although, you did get the odd wizarding restaurant nestled in a building bewitched to look derelict, they were always quite nice. She was unsure of Charlie's last name, so she mentioned she was with a Charlie, the maître d' smiled and pointed her in the direction of a corner table. He was obviously a valued customer. She saw him look up as she walked towards him, he stood up and pulled out the chair opposite so his new lady friend could sit down. Fortunately, her favourite little black dress hadn't let her down yet, and she sat down with ease.

"If you don't mind, I've already ordered some wine." He smiled again showing off his pearly whites. "It's the house special." Charlie was wearing all black tonight with silver cufflinks and a soft pink tie. The black looked lovely against his slightly tanned skin and didn't make him looked washed out. The waiter approached as she was still deciding what to order. Charlie spoke his order before looking at Hermione to confirm hers.

"Surprise me," She said looking at the waiter. "I'd like a side and a main, please." She closed the menu with more confidence than she possessed and handed it back to him.

"Feeling brave, Hermione?"

"Quite." She smiled and unfolded her napkin before placing it on her lap. "I hadn't the foggiest idea what to order, I thought I might as well jump in at the deep end."

"I see."

"Do you come here often?" Asked Hermione.

"Do you mean, do I bring all of my dates here?" He shot back, sounding quite amused.

"If I'd have meant that, I would have said it. But what I actually said, do you come here often." Hermione smiled. She hadn't considered this a date, but in some ways it was. She didn't know if she was ready to have one so soon, but played along nevertheless.

Charlie chuckled lightly as he recognised his defeat.

"Your quite clever."

"You still haven't answered my question." She shot back in jest.

"Ah yes. I do come here quite a lot, but I haven't been here in years. I came in on my own though, there was no use taking a girl out when nothing can come of it is there?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, them immediately realised it was none of her business. "Oh I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's alright. I went off to work abroad, with magical creatures. They were having a lot of trouble keeping them from the muggle world, so I offered to help out for a bit. I ended up staying for about seven or eight years. I loved it there, the weather was, well, is lovely. Not like you get in sunny England. I've missed the unpredictability of the weather." He sighed and rolled his eyes upwards as if to pray to some deity.

"Where did you go to?"

"I went to various countries, but the main problem was in Romania, so it was logical I stayed there for the majority of the time."

"Ah yes, I heard about that, it was dragons they were having the most trouble with wasn't it? I work for the ministry, same area, or something like it. Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I think I read the case files when I first came onto the job. There's been a lot of good work done over there."

"I see I've brought out an educated witch." The waiter brought over their food, Hermione couldn't pronounce the name._ Some French lark, tastes good though._

They ate in companionable silence broken up by bits of conversation. It flowed naturally between the two as they got to know each other more. They even got into a friendly debate about past attitudes towards house elves, and pure blood dominance. They skipped desert completely, Charlie paid and he pecked her on the cheek before sending her home in a cab.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Hermione awoke and went downstairs. In the kitchen stood Ginny, Harry had left for work during the night to attend to an emergency at the ministry, she stood nursing a cup of coffee.

"And where did you tootle off to last night then, Granger?"

Hermione didn't make eye contact as she sat down and ate some toast. She didn't say anything either, but chose to stare at the curtains covering Mrs. Black's bewitched portrait.

"I had a work do. Friends, getting out of the house.." Hermione replied, there was no chance she was telling Ginny where she really went. It'd be too awkward. It was only a date.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her desk when it arrived. The owl flew through her office window and dropped an envelope on her desk. She looked around cautiously before opening the envelope.

_Hermione, _

_I hope you don't mind the owl, I'd really like to see you again. I have tickets to see a show in the West End tomorrow night. Send Pete (the owl) back to say if you can make it or not._

_Charlie._

Hermione could feel herself becoming hot and bothered, she reached for a piece of paper and wrote to say she'd meet him then quickly stuffing it into an envelope and sending Pete on his way. She found herself unable to concentrate until the owl returned with another envelope. She tore into it.

_Meet me at 8.30 on Lisle Street, I'll find you._

She couldn't stop smiling, she decided to carry on with her work until tomorrow night came. She didn't work Saturday's. Hermione decided it was time she bought something nice for herself, and vowed to venture back into London tomorrow.

On her way home, Hermione decided she wasn't going to tell Ginny. She may be her best girl friend, but she was also Ron's sister. At least she and Harry were going out tomorrow night, she'd be able to go out unnoticed.

* * *

Saturday came and Hermione was stood in the middle of her bedroom. Clothes were strewn around the room, and the floor had disappeared completely. She thought it'd be a good idea to get everything out to see everything she had, only, it hadn't worked, because now everything was out, she couldn't see anything! _This is ridiculous.. _she hadn't had time to go out into town today to buy something new, something at work had come up. _How can they expect me to work on a Saturday? Ok, ok, deep breaths. Stressing equals spots, and spots don't look good on dates. _Hermione looked around at the messy room once more before deciding it wasn't too late for some last minute shopping. Cleaning up the room with a quick charm, she changed into something and apparated.

The streets of Camden weren't completely deserted, but it was empty of tourists - mostly. There was a handful of shops open, she noticed a lovely vintage boutique called _As Promised… _and headed straight for it. The interior was a soft white and had pastel painted wood furniture, the high counter was surrounded by shelves and tables covered with vintage garments. A black and white polka dotted dress immediately caught Hermione's eye. It was high necked with no sleeves, and cuts off just above the knee in a tulip skirt fashion; the dots were evenly spaced out and had a patent red belt pulling it in at the waist. It was lovely, and she had to have it.

"Can I help you dear?" A middle aged woman appeared from the doorway behind the counter.

"I'll, er, take that dress please." Hermione said.

"Certainly dear, it's a ten you know?"

"Perfect." The woman approached the dress and carefully removed it from the manikin.

"Would you be wanting the belt with it?"

"Please." Hermione glanced at her watch. Seven o'clock. "Are you always open this late?"

"Ah yes, usually on a Saturday. All of the tourists come for the day and like to browse the shops in an evening. My daughter owns it, but she likes to be with her friends on a Saturday night, so I mind the shop. That'll be £50 please." The woman smiled as Hermione handed over the muggle money from her purse. "Thank you dear. Good night."

"Good night." Hermione replied. She almost skipped out of the shop as Parvati had done the previous Sunday. _No Hermione, don't, your not Parvati._ Smiling, she apparated back to the safety of her bedroom.

She pulled her hair up into a chignon and applied the finishing touches to her make up before walking out to hail a cab. Luckily, the door to Grimmauld Place locked itself. She was accustomed to this, so much so, that she frequently forgot to lock doors everywhere else. Hermione walked to a main road where the cabs were more frequent, and held her hand out at a passing cab.

"Lisle Street, please." The driver nodded as she got in. Driving through the streets of London on a Saturday night wasn't easy, but it was better than walking. She looked at the red heels on her feet. Definitely easier. Hermione looked at her watch again, she was early. "Could you just stop here please? I'll walk the rest." The driver nodded again and turned around to be paid. _Not much of a talker I see._ Exiting the cab, she was in China town. She'd always loved it here on an evening. She hoped she wouldn't regret walking or wearing these shoes to walk in. The bakeries always caught her eye, with all the elaborately decorated cakes in the window, they looked delectable. Standing in front of the window and admiring the sweets, she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Hungry?" Spotting his reflection in the window, she smiled.

"Hello, Charlie." She whirled around and took his arm as he pecked her cheek. "So, what show are we seeing?"

"Well, I was thinking we go and see Sister Act, and after we can go to the Red Dragon for an after show dinner. Is that alright?"

"Absolutely."

"Perfect." He replied. "And I must say, your looking gorgeous tonight, Miss Granger." Her face flushed and her ears turned a delightful shade of fuchsia. Ron had never complimented her, only once or twice when they'd started going out.

"Thank you." She thought it better to accept his comment politely rather than to pretend he hadn't said it and appear rude. "Have you seen Sister Act before?"

"No I haven't actually, I hear it's very good."

The crowd outside the London Palladium was quite large, and the assistants near the front were having a hard time making themselves heard. "Upper circle seats through there please." Said one, pointing to his right. "Where are we sat?" She whispered into his ear. This time, it was Charlie turning discreetly pink as he felt her so close to him.

"We have a booth." He led her through the door on the left, not many people had gone through it and there was a separate assistant controlling the door. Charlie flashed his ticket to him, and he let them through straight away. Hermione had been here before, but she'd been in the Upper Circle. It was very high and the height hadn't done much for her nerves at the time. Their booth was lovely, and at the side of the stage. It wasn't too high. She looked around at the people filing into their seats, and looked over her date. Tonight, he wore a pale blue shirt with the top buttons open and no tie. Black trousers and dark brown shoes. Expensive, she guessed. Little did she know, her date was doing the same thing as she was.

The lights went down and the curtain went up. As the play progressed, Hermione hadn't lost interest once. At the interval, Charlie went off and brought them both some ice-cream. At the end of the play, they went off down the road to the Red Dragon. This time, she ordered her own food and they shared another bottle of red wine.

"I see we've taken to order our own food today have we?" He jested.

"Oh yes, I have been doing for the last week or so."

"Tell me, how does a nice girl like you stay single?"

Hermione winced slightly.

"She gets kicked out by her moron of an ex-boyfriend with no warning and ridiculous accusations."

"Oh, and were these, ridiculous accusation, true?"

"No, which is why they're ridiculous. I don't know where he got them from. I really don't." She stared at the table as Charlie poured her some wine and the food arrived very quickly. The conversation flowed easily between them once more, as they got caught up in themselves, only being interrupted when the waitress came over and told them they were closing. After an extra bottle of wine between them, they were a little tipsy. The couple stumbled into a taxi.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N, sorry it's shorter than the previous two chapters, I think the next one will definitely be longer! Sorry for the Ron bashing. ****J**

It'd been a few weeks, and she still hadn't been in contact with Ron. Her and Charlie had been on many dates since then, she'd hardly seen Harry but she'd carried on helping Ginny with her wedding plans, picking out dresses and themes. Hermione had insisted she pay rent much to their chagrin, but they reluctantly agreed after Hermione kept sneaking it them into Ginny's purse. They realised she was very persistent. Ginny had accepted that Hermione wouldn't tell her she was seeing somebody, they'd reached an understanding, Ginny knew there was someone, but she wasn't to mention it or Hermione would destroy her shoes. Simple. Hermione sat in Harry's study, she was supposed to be reading but she couldn't concentrate on the words before her. She felt a huge amount of guilt as she remembered her last date with Charlie.

They'd been to see the Lion King, and for dinner again afterwards. It was hard to deny, she cared very deeply about the man, yet she didn't know much about him. He didn't like to talk about himself, she barely knew his last name for Merlin's sake. He'd told her once, but she was too tipsy to remember it. They were in a taxi back to his flat, they'd kissed passionately as he led her towards the bedroom. Hermione's conscience kicked in at that point. She stopped and stood completely still. The poor man was so confused, bless him.

"I ca- I can't. Charlie. I'm sorry." She turned to leave as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a hug. She cried.

"Sh, it's ok Hermione. I understand." He stroked her hair softly. _This is who I should be with._ Hermione pulled away and looked into the blue eyes she'd first noticed about him,

"I really like you Charlie, a hell of a lot. It's just, my ex. I don't know where I stand with him now. And I haven't even properly moved out.. It's all too fast. I'm just, I'm just so sorry. She kissed him again and left. The owls they'd frequently shared had stopped as Hermione collected her thoughts. This wasn't fair on Charlie. She hadn't noticed Ginny walk in with a cup of tea as tears filled her eyes.

"I need to go and collect the rest of my things from the flat Ginny." Hermione gave her a brief smile before leaving.

* * *

She arrived in the doorway of the flat, Ron hadn't changed the locks and she still had her key. Opening it quietly she crept in, so as not to disturb Ron. There was a cardboard box with the remainder of Hermione's possessions inside it, assuming it to be all there she picked it up and placed it on the coffee table. She looked at the calendar, the month of her birthday still showed, and it was obviously crossed out on the date. She walked up closer and a note stuck out like a sore thumb. It read : Our 6 Month Anniversary. Love you Won Won.

Hermione's stomach dropped as it registered with her and she heard giggles emerge from the bedroom. Out walked a girl with long blonde curly hair and Ron, wearing his boxer shorts. Six months, they'd been together at the same time her and Ron had. **He'd** cheated on **her**. She hadn't done anything. Both figures in the door were dumbstruck, and neither of them had said a word. She took her cardboard box and apparated back to Grimmauld Place, hoping she'd never see Ron fucking Weasley ever again.

With a loud crack she apparated back into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, surprising Ginny, she heaved the box onto the table with a thud and collapsed into the chair crying. Ginny abandoned her wedding plans to come and see Hermione. Once again, she held her sobbing friend. "What's the matter Hermione?"

"He, he, cheated." She heaved out and sat down. She wasn't sad, she was angry. Angry she could be taken for a fool and tossed out on a whim. She promptly stopped crying as she got angrier, she picked up a vase Ron had given her and threw it at the wall as hard as she could. Ginny was very surprised as it shattered into tiny pieces, she'd never seen such a display of anger from her friend.

"Explain?"

"I went back, to collect those," she pointed to the box, "and I went to look at the calendar where he'd crossed out my birthday. And then I noticed something else. It was marked a week before my birthday, the one with the large cross over it, it said: 6th Month Anniversary, I love you **Won Won.**" Hermione emphasized the nickname as it dawned on Ginny exactly who'd written it.

"Six months?! That means they…"

"Started screwing a week before my birthday six months ago, when we were still together. Jealous little cow hated me after Ron and I got together. To think, I threw away a perfectly lovely boy because I thought that **Won Won **might have doubts." She stormed out of the room in anger, as Ginny was left to pick up the pieces. Of the vase too.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N, sorry it's rather clichéd, but I don't care. I'm a romantic.**

It didn't take Hermione long to process the information properly. Striding down the street, she realised she had no idea where she was heading yet she carried on. Deciding to head to the nearest tube station and hop on a random tube. Anywhere as long as she could think. The evening was still young, the sky was a wonderful baby blue colour. Now she thought about it, she wondered why she didn't see it coming. She knew she didn't cheat, so why didn't she consider the possibility of the tables being turned before? It all fit, and she cursed herself for being so stupid. _Why did I finish things with Charlie? Ron's never been reliable, why did I think I could rely on him for an honest answer?_ This awoke another bout of anger as she thought of all of the problems Ron had caused for her. She walked in solitude for the next half an hour and ended up coming out of Tower Hill tube station, she was thankful that she saw nobody she knew from work, it'd spark allsorts of gossip and questions. The baby blue sky had vanished and light rain had taken it's place, but Hermione didn't care. People seemed to vanish when the rain came out, it gave her space; she carried on walking, past the Thistle Tower Hotel, she was soaking when she saw a familiar face in front of her. _He was even good looking from behind. What the fuck possessed me? _Then he turned around, his delicious backside disappeared and his face appeared above it. Charlie still had a light tan although he'd been in Britain for a couple of months now. Then he made his way towards her as his friends said goodbye and walked in the opposite direction, Hermione was rooted to the spot as he approached, he was getting wet too and his shirt clung to his muscular frame.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He inquired, he didn't sound annoyed, but genuinely puzzled.

"Just a little walk, that's all." She replied quietly, not meeting his eye. She still felt an enormous amount of guilt.

"You live a while away, and your soaked."

"So are you," she pointed out.

"Ah yeah," He looked down and laughed, "We'll sort that out, come with me." She let the man guide her towards another cab. _There's always a cab when we need one._ She was in her own world as the cab set off. Charlie noticed her eyes were still slightly bloodshot, he knew she'd been crying. They got out at Charlie's flat, and flashbacks of the last time she was here invaded her mind. Charlie noticed her apprehension and he took her hand and led her up. "Don't worry." He had told her, and she had trusted him. He, unlike Ron, had given her no reason not to. He'd respected her when she needed the space, he'd guided her when she needed guiding and he's there when she needs someone. They came to a stop outside the front door as he unlocked it, and she walked into his living room shortly afterwards.

"Drink?" Hermione shook her head, she'd talk when she was ready. She sat down and fiddled with her thumbs. Charlie came back after he'd changed with a blanket and draped it around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Charlie." He smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to talk?" He said sitting down on the opposite sofa.

"Yes I do." He let her carry on. "At the time, my ex and I hadn't spoken since he kicked me out. And I went back to the flat earlier, and long story short, I found out he was cheating on me. Not the other way around. So it's a shock." She finished and looked at the floor. She left out the details of how she found out.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Charlie came and sat next to her, she leaned into him, grateful for his presence.

"Don't be, it's him that needs to be sorry." She said, smiling lightly. Looking up at him, she remembered how amazing his eyes were, she forgot herself and leant in. His lips met hers. Their kiss grew more passionate as he took her upon his knee, her arms were around his neck and her hands were running through his short hair, he smelt of vanilla. Their kiss grew more desperate as she parted her lips to let him in. Their tongues danced together as they made their way towards Charlie's bedroom once more, and this time, she didn't hesitate. She stayed the night and fell asleep with him.

That morning she awoke with Charlie. She smiled properly for the first time in what felt like years. Last night was fantastic. She was happy, and the man next to her stirred, she leant down to kiss him.

"Good morning, you."

"Morning to you too. What time is it?"

She looked at the clock, "9 o'clock."

"In the morning?"

"Of course! Oh God, I bet they're worried about me!"

"And they are?"

"My friend, oh dear, I'm staying with them. I stormed out last night after throwing a vase at the wall and I haven't gone home." She laughed and fell back into the bed.

"I hope you've warmed up."

"Oh, definitely. I haven't done so much exercise in years." Hermione winked at him.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Ohh, so there's going to be a repeat is there?"

"I bloody hope so Granger! It was fabulous." Hermione started to get dressed, but couldn't seem to find her clothes. Instead she put on Charlie's and transfigured them into something more suitable. "Oi, Granger. They're mine."

"And you have a wardrobe full of them. Mr .. Oh my God, I can't even remember your last name!"

Charlie laughed. "I'm a Weasley." Hermione froze. Weasley. As in Ron's brother. How could she miss it?! _Ohhhhh no._ Unfortunately, Charlie noticed her lack of movement. "What's wrong?"

"Chaaarlie.. Oh my Lord. Oh Merlin!"

"Come on, your worrying me" She sat down on the bed, absolutely hopelessly and looked at him.

"My ex boyfriend, is Ronald Weasley." His face turned to one of surprise as it registered with him.

"Oh shit." He sat down beside her. "Does this mean we can't carry on?"

"You really want to?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, yeah. There's no reason why at least one just because one Weasley upset you, doesn't mean another one can't make you happy." Hermione smiled as she leapt on him and kissed him.

"Now then." She stood up and straightened her clothes. "Ginny and Harry will be wondering where I am. I'd better apparate. Ciao." With a crack she vanished, and Charlie was left sat on the bed, a very happy man.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N, thank you to everyone that's reviewed, fave'd or put this on story alert! **

She apparated outside Grimmauld Place still wearing last night's clothes, fortunately, they'd dried while she wasn't wearing them. Hermione opened the large front door, and Ginny ran down the corridor, followed by Molly Weasley.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Ginny threw her arms around Hermione's neck.

"We were very worried dear! Ginny says you were very angry when you left. Why?"

"You haven't told her have you Ginny?"

"No, I thought it was better she heard it from you. Come into the kitchen, I've made us all some tea."

Hermione followed Molly and Ginny through, they sat down at the table and she nursed her tea. Thankful that the scolding liquid flowing down her throat was waking her up a bit. She looked up and Molly was looking at her, waiting for her to start.

"Well, yesterday I went to pick up some bits and pieces from the flat. And I noticed my birthday had been crossed out on the calendar, so I went to look closer, and a week before it was marked, 6th Month Anniversary, love you Won Won. Then Ron and Lavender came out of the bedroom half naked and giggling."

"You didn't tell me the last bit!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Mm, yes, well, I must've forgot, it's not an image I'd like to keep in my head."

Molly was speechless, she didn't doubt Hermione's story, she'd said herself that he wasn't the brightest button in the box, but Ron, cheating on Hermione? That's something different.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I don't know what I can say." said Ginny.

"I do." Molly stood up and apparated. Hermione looked at Ginny and they instantly knew she'd gone to the flat, then they followed her with Harry's invisibility cloak.

When they got there, Molly was knocking on the door, she didn't look angry, but Hermoione and Ginny both knew she was being calm so he'd let her in, then she'd let rip and it'd hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"It's always calm before the storm." Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

He opened the door and let Molly in, Hermione and Ginny were hot on her heels underneath the cloak. Luckily, Hermione had expanded it and it was now big enough for two grown women to fit underneath it and watch comfortably without being seen. They were now stood in the living room, Molly looked perfectly calm until Ron closed the door.

"What the hell have you been playing at, Ronald?" Molly began through gritted teeth, she was just getting into stride. "I know everything, you stupid, stupid boy**!** What has Hermione done, to deserve that? She was utterly humiliated and because of your bloody reckless actions!"

"Is that what you're here for, Mum? To have a go at me?"

"Of course I am! She's staying strong, because you've hurt her. But you're **my** son, and she's as good as my daughter, so I'm here to kick you up your arse Ronald Billius Weasley and make you realise what an idiot you've been! Why did you do it?" Molly was almost shouting by now.

"I, I…"

Hermione wanted to hit him, just to lash out. But Ginny reminded her they were invisible, and an invisible punch wasn't going to make him answer.

"Well?" Molly crossed her arms. He was looking at the floor and didn't say a word. "Thought so. Your just selfish, selfish little boy! And you wouldn't know what's good for you if it came up behind you in a cul-de-sac and hit you!"

"Wait a minute, she's got another bloke?" Ron was going red.

"Apparently so."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Ginny told me."

"That cow!"

"What do you think your saying?! You're the one who cheated! You are the one she should be calling names, and ranting at, and screaming. You're the one with another girl while you were still together! So don't you dare. Your father will hear everything." And she apparated out leaving him, once again, Ginny and Hermione were right behind her, and they ended up in Grimmauld Place.

"Wow, Mum. That was bloody brilliant!" Ginny sat down.

"Yes well." Molly straightened out her clothes. "I'll be going now. I need to calm down." She stepping into the green flames of the kitchen fireplace.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N, I love you all. And your reviews! Grazie!**

"So, where were you last night?" Ginny turned to Hermione.

"I, stopped out." And she went to walk out of the kitchen, but Ginny had other ideas.

"Ohh no you don't. Who is he? Is it serious?"

Hermione couldn't tell her who she was seeing, so she opted for some truth, but not all of it. "It's kind of serious. We, picked things back up last night." She half smiled as she briefly reflected on last night's events. She'd substituted one bit of information, his name, for another piece, that they'd previously been an item.

"OH MY GOD IS IT VIKTOR KRUM?!"

"No, Ginny, no it's not. We left things about a fortnight ago, I thought there was a chance Ron might reconsider but after I found him with Lavender, I went on a walk and bumped into him. Long story short, he makes me happy and we're starting again." Ginny was pleased for her friend, and her obvious happiness.

"Well, I'll not say anything else, I still value my shoes. Will you take a look at the bridesmaid dresses that I've picked." Ginny pointed at an image on the table, and enlarged it into a free standing life size cut-out.

Hermione looked horrified. "Oh dear Lord Ginny! I'm not wearing **that!**"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

Hermione thoughtfully looked over the wine coloured dress, the colour was lovely, but there was a big slit up the side of it, stopping mid thigh. The slit revealed a champagne coloured underskirt that looked more yellow, and was embroided with wine coloured flowers. It had a high neck and a champagne-yellow/ wine red wrap around belt and big thick straps holding it up. "Well Ginny, the reddy-purple colour is lovely but-"

"But?" Ginny prompted.

"It'sbloodyhideous." Hermione blurted out. Ginny laughed.

"You moron Granger, I'm having you on." Hermione was thankful as Ginny transformed the dress. The wine red colour was kept. This one was a full length dress with a slit up the side, it was very fitted around the torso, but flowed out slightly from the hips down and was made out of satin.

"Much better, Weasley. When are you getting them?"

"Well, your coming with me to Madam Malkin's now to put the order in. I've spoken to her already and she says the dresses will be ready in about a month, she's got a lot on, and the wedding is in five weeks so we're all good. I've already got my wedding dress." She added before heading for the front door with her coat. Hermione had no choice but to follow her. Ginny had quite a pace on her as they strode down the street to the tube station, and didn't stop that pace until they were safely in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione remembered how she first met Charlie in here, but was quickly cut short by Ginny nearly dropping her butterbeer as she became over excited and squealed.

"Chaarrrlieeee." She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck as he lifted his baby sister off the ground. Hermione didn't make eye contact with him but smiled at the ground instead, from this he gathered that Ginny didn't know about the two of them yet, and neither did anybody else. He smiled to himself as he placed a babbling Ginny back on the ground. "When did you get back? Why are you back? Is there something wrong? Oh please, Charlie, tell me there's nothing wrong."

"Slow down there, get your friend to join us and I'll tell you." Ginny waved over Hermione and she sat down next to the female sibling. "There's nothing wrong. I'm back over here for good, the Romanians can handle their own hoards now and don't need me anymore. I've been back about six weeks-"

"Six weeks?! Why haven't you been in contact? Do Mum and Dad know your back? This is Hermione by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. Yeah, sorry Gin. Things have been rather hectic. I needed to find a job, sort out a place to live and do a bit of shopping for it. I've not had much time. I live in South Kensington now, I've got an apartment down there, you can come and visit me. Mum and Dad know I'm back, they were a bit pissed I hadn't got in touch sooner."

"South Kensington? Is it nice? Where are you working now?"

"What's this? Am I on trial?" Charlie laughed and Ginny looked apologetic.

"Sorry, it's just it's been ages since I've seen you! You couldn't come back the last few Christmases, and when you came you came by floo for a few hours before buggering off again."

"In answer to your question, yes it's nice. I'm doing a bit of work for the ministry in the Magical Creatures department, specialising in dragons. Not for long though, they'll call me when they need me, I'll be doing freelance stuff for private companies in between. The ministry will call me in to investigate if they find escaped dragons, or mis-treatment of dragons and their counterparts. It's alright stuff, I'm not tied down in the same place for too long, I'll be based in London for the majority of the time though." Hermione knew all of this, they had talked about it last night, but it lightened her mood to hear it again, it brought it to life, it made it seem real. Ginny was silenced as she'd run out of questions to ask. "Well, I'd better be going, I have a meeting with a client. I hope we meet again Hermione. Bye Ginny, I'll see you soon." He shook their hands and left. His hands were still warm as she basked in the brief contact made between them.

"Ooh look at the time! We need to go Granger." They went into the back alley and tapped the brick that let them into Diagon Alley. Ginny picked up her pace once again as they headed for Madam Malkin's. A magical bell alerted the shop mistress to new customers present. She was in the back working on a dress, she came out to meet her.

"Hello my darling. Have you come to place your order?" The blonde haired woman was dressed in emerald green robes which made her eyes look greener than usual. Ginny nodded and handed over the final design she'd decided on, with Harry's card to his Gringotts account. "Fabulous thank you my dear, they'll be ready by the end of the month. Feel free to browse and call me back if anything takes your fancy. Have a good day ladies." The older woman disappeared through the door behind the counter, probably to finish whatever she was working on.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N, three chapters in a day, writing spree or what?**

More than three weeks had passed and Hermione had continuously seen Charlie, and occasionally stopped the night. Ginny was still non-the-wiser, between herself and Charlie, they'd decided to make it public at the wedding. Charlie was in Hermione's bed, with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, they were both asleep until a loud banging coming from downstairs woke them up. Charlie jumped up instantly, but it took Hermione a little longer to wake. The banging ceased for a few minutes, but the silence was soon filled.

"Ronald Weasley, what do you think your doing?" Ginny could be heard shouting very loudly, and this is what woke Hermione up.

"Quickly, Charlie. He's here." Charlie stood up stark naked and looked around for his clothes that were quickly disposed of the night before.

"I can't find them."

"Well, apparate home like that, and I'll be round with your clothes later."

"But, Hermione, I'm naked!"

"Yes I noticed that, but if you want everyone to catch you in the buff in my room, your going to have to bloody lump it." Charlie realised she had a point and promptly apparated. Hermione stood up and put her clothes on, thankful that Charlie was neat as they were in a neat pile at the end of the bed. She descended the stairs to find Ron trying to barge his way past Ginny into the house.

"Hermione! Please, we need to talk."

"We, Ronald, do not need to talk. You had your chance, and I find you half naked with Lavender."

"I want you Hermione! It's always been you."

"Has it hell. You have no right to come barging round here. I'm assuming she's got bored of you and ditched you." He made no answer and stopped trying to get past Ginny, who's head was darting between her brother and Hermione as they argued. He stood still in the doorway looking pleadingly at Hermione. "Like you did to me might I add. Too good to be true wasn't it Ronald? You always have wanted your bread buttered on both sides. It's called greed Ron. And I'm not at your beck and call anymore, I've moved on."

"I knew it, I fucking knew it!" Ron kicked off again. "What's his name, I bet I could take him. I will!"

"Shut up Ron you obnoxious pig." Ginny butted in, and Hermione sent her a thankful look.

"Shut up Ginny, it's got nothing to do with you."

"Excuse me? This is my house Ronald, and while you are in it you will listen to me."

"Is he up there? Is that why you won't let me in? Let me in Ginny!"

"No, no he's not." Hermione said. "You've just missed him." She smirked. "We're serious Ron, me and him. I've moved on. Now let me know when it gets into your head! I do not appreciate you coming here and asking for me back after lying to me, cheating on me, kicking me out, and to top that off, accusing **me** of cheating when it was quite obviously the other way around!" Hermione was shouting at the red headed man stood in the doorway.

"Get lost Ron." Ginny said. She was concerned that her friend was obviously distressed even if she isn't showing it.

"No Ginny."

"Listen to me, Harry will be home any minute and if your still here I'll blast your arse to next week!" Ginny pushed her brother in the chest, and took advantage of him regaining his balance by slamming the door. She turned around expecting to find Hermione crying, but instead, she was practically shaking with anger.

"The bloody nerve Ginny."

"I hate being like that with him, but me being nice isn't going to make him realise what a moron he's been."

"I agree. I need a cuppa."

"I'll put the kettle on." Hermione followed her friend to the kitchen again.

"Thank you Ginny. For everything."

After her cup of tea, Hermione retreated back to the sanctity of her own bedroom to find an envelope sat on her pillow with Pete, Charlie's owl, nestled in the pillow next to it. She snatched up the envelope and tore into it.

_I hope everything's alright, he sounded like a right moron. Send Pete back to let me know how you are. I'll worry if you don't._

_Charlie x_

Collapsing on the bed, she held the note to her chest and inhaled the familiar scent of Charlie's aftershave still on her pillows. Pete fidgeted indicating he was awaiting a reply. Hermione moved off the bed, letter still in hand and she wrote her reply on a spare bit of parchment and sent Pete on his way.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N, I haven't much to say, so there's no point in an author's note, but I wanted to put one on anyway. This is the last chapter. Please review if you will.**

Hermione stood at the window of the Burrow at all of the figures in the garden below, setting up the chairs, stringing flowers through the trellis arched over where the bride and groom would stand. Hermione was quietly observing the occupants of the Burrow, luckily, she hadn't bumped into Ron yet. She was the maid of honour and he was Harry's best man. They were bound to bump into each other sooner or later. At lease Charlie was at the wedding too, that made things better. Charlie was lovely, she thought she could be in love with him. She was pulled away from her thoughts by Molly.

"Arthur, Arthur! Get a cloth, quickly, the swallows are leaving again and they've left it all over my bloody windows!" She heard Molly shout after seeing at the large bird droppings staining her window. _Heavens, it would happen on today of all days,_ she thought. The wedding was at one, and it was nearly eleven. Ginny was on the top floor with the bridesmaids getting ready. Harry and the lads were on the floor below, and each were confined to their own floor. Molly didn't want any mix ups before the wedding. Molly called the called for the cloth herself and worked at the droppings until they came off. She didn't like to use magic for trivial things.

Hermione moved across the hall and peered through the crack of the room opposite. Ginny was sat in her old room, looking around, all the Quidditch posters brought back memories of her time at Hogwarts, she'd met so many wonderful people there. And Harry, Harry who she'd be marrying in a few hours. Her wedding dress was bathed in sunlight streaming through the window as it stood on a manikin leant to them by Madam Malkin. It was white and had a wine red wrap around belt, similar to that on the bridesmaid dresses. They'd come out lovely, Madam Malkin had really outdone herself.

Somebody was coming up the stairs, Hermione could hear them creak, she looked over and saw the familiar eyes she'd fallen for. Charlie came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Charlie, not here, people will see!" So he took her into the empty bedroom nearest to them. She giggled as he pulled her in and kissed her. "What're you playing at Mr. Weasley? Your sister is in the next room." She playfully swatted his chest.

"I wanted to talk to you, your looking beautiful by the way." Hermione blushed and he carried on. "I wanted to tell you something.. I er, don't know an easy way to say this. I just had to. I love you, Granger."

The clocks chimed twelve and Molly could be heard delivering snacks up to the room and begin fussing over Ginny. Charlie quickly apparated out before she could say it back, so she went into Ginny's room.

"Come on dear, you need to get ready." She ushered Ginny onto the dresser's stool and called in Fleur to do her hair and make up. Hermione stood aside to let her through the door and Angelina and followed her, but noticed Hermione and took her aside.

"How are you? I mean, your going to see him. Ginny told me about his outburst a few weeks ago. Has he been any bother since then?"

"No, not really. Just the occasional snide comment made about me to Ginny, she told me of course. I'm not stooping to his level."

"Good on you, your looking good by the way. You'll knock him dead."

"It's not him I want to knock dead." Hermione smiled knowingly and went into the room to help Fleur. Ginny's hair and make up was finished, and Hermione levitated the dress off the manikin, Ginny held her hands in the air and Hermione slowly lowered it over her head, being careful to avoid her hair. Ginny lowered her arms as the dress nestled itself snugly around her form. She smiled as Fleur arranged the ringlets so they draped over her right shoulder. A knock on the door interrupted them and in walked Molly and Arthur. Arthur stopped still in the door at the sight of his daughter. The light through the window cast a glow around her and she looked angelic.

"Come on, dear." Ginny took hold of her fathers arm as the rest of the people left the room and went down the stairs. Hermione was the first down the isle, she saw Ron's face light up with the faintest bit of hope. _Let him dream, _thought Hermione, and she carried on down the isle followed by the other bridesmaids, Fleur, Brighde and Angelina, then Ginny and Arthur. Molly was in streams of tears as she was comforted by Bill on the sidelines.

It was a beautiful service and the garden was soon filled with shouts and laughs. Hermione congratulated the happy couple and quickly sought out Charlie. He was stood at the bar talking to Bill and Fleur.

"Can I just talk to you a moment please, Charlie?" She asked, and they quickly found a quiet space inhabited by magical gnomes, but not much else. "You didn't give me a chance to talk earlier, and I didn't say what I wanted to, which is that I believe I have fallen for you too." She looked up into his impossibly handsome face, as he closed the space between them and kissed.

"Do you want to tell people?" He asked.

"Well, I don't want to announce it from the rooftops."

"No, I mean, let mum and dad know. They'll be happy for us. C'mon."

"Alright then, wait.. I can hear something." They stopped and listened as they heard approaching voices. They sounded familiar, and they hid in a dark space and watched events unfold.

A drunk Professor Slughorn came down the garden path, following Professor Sprout. "Remember what I said Pomona? That proposition I made last month."

"And what would that be, Horace?"

"Well," he stood up proudly and wobbled a bit. "I think, us, we, ourselves, should get together. While I can still look at your legs without thinking of orthopaedic shoes."

"Oh yoooou! Cheeky sod Horace Slughorn." She hit him with her olive green clutch and stormed out of the garden, leaving a flabbergasted Potions Professor in her wake, and two giggling observers in the shadows. They re-entered the party as soon as it was safe, and they were approached by Parvati.

"Well?" She demanded, Hermione and Charlie exchanged puzzled looks. "I don't know if it's come to your attention, but you can't get a thing past me you know."

"At least your one less person to explain it to." Hermione said. Charlie slipped his hand through hers and their fingers entwined as they made their way over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, Dad," Charlie began. "I've got something to tell you." They looked expectantly at him before Arthur's eyes darted down to their joined hands, before nudging his wife.

"Dear golly, when did this happen?" Arthur asked.

"A while ago actually, we started after Hermione and Ron broke up. It's a long story, but it was a case of missing siblings. We'd never met before and you know. This happened."

"Are you alright with this? I mean, we're serious." Hermione would be upset if they didn't accept it, they were like her parents.

"Of course, I mean yes. We do. It'll be a bit odd to get used to of course, but we're glad your happy. Both of you." Molly pinched her sons cheeks.

"Eh, mum, listen to this." He pointed discreetly behind him to where Ron was coming onto Parvati.

"No! I'll say this for you Ronald Weasley, you're trouble, you've got wandering hands and I've only got to shout 'burglars', and they're back round your wallet like Grease lightening."

They cracked up laughing as a furious Ron came over to them when Parvati had stormed off. He quickly noticed Hermione and Bill's joined hands, his face went red again.

"I don't bloody believe this, him?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, pull yourself together, Ron." Arthur said. Ron breathed in deep and turned to Hermione.

"Listen, Hermione. If your happy, then I'm sorry for being such a moron. Can we try and salvage some sort of relationship? Like, friends?"

"Yes, Ron. Absolutely."

**Fin.**


End file.
